


What it takes to reach you

by ScyllaThePurple



Category: League of Legends, kda - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Cuckquean, F/F, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScyllaThePurple/pseuds/ScyllaThePurple
Summary: Kai'Sa isn't sure what Ahri wants, but she's starting to understand what she wants for herself.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Kudos: 21





	What it takes to reach you

The thin sheets slid underneath her, both following and impeding her movement. Without expecting it, Kai'Sa had fallen asleep as soon as she got on her bed, and was now desperately trying to catch her phone from the table, with the tips of her fingers. The loud ringtone had woken her up in a hurry and only added to her confusion, combined with the dreams of her deep slumber quickly fading away.  
Finally, the woman reached out far enough to grab the phone. On the screen, a number, not a name. She frowned, close to being upset from being interrupted in her nap by a stranger, but took the call anyway.

"Yes, hello?"  
"Hey, Kai'Sa?" answered an unfamiliar, feminine voice at the end of the line. Quite a melodious one too.  
"Yes?" repeated the woman, still confused.  
"Sorry to call out of the blue. I'm not sure that you remember me. It's Ahri, from elementary school. We were in the same class, in Seoul."

A moment passed, as if a soft breeze had blown and lifted up Kai'Sa back into a stream of memories colliding with each other, surfacing one by one. Seoul, when she was a child. The city, her house, and her school. Ahri. The girl with tails.  
She had even heard about her since, if she was not mistaken.

"Oh, of course! How are you?" enthusiastically asked Kai'Sa. Then, with a doubt. "We were kind of, friends back then, right?"  
"Haha, yes, I think so. At least for the short time you were in Korea. And I had your number."

A hint of guilt stung in Kai'Sa's chest. She changed countries and phones so many times before, she lost countless numbers and ways to stay in touch with people she met. In other cases, time and forgetfulness were enough to bring an end to these ephemeral relationships.

"I liked it over there. As usual, we moved away so quickly."  
"So you kept travelling after that?" asked Ahri.

Her voice made Kai'Sa shiver. It was the kind that had a natural sensuality to them, smooth, almost like a song already, walking a thin line between infinite warmth and dangerous playfulness.

"I did. Never really stopped since."  
"It must be exhausting."  
"Kind of. You get used to it. I've seen the world, at least."  
"Seems like a nice reward," chuckled Ahri. "I wish I had more time to travel on my own and discover all that I don't know."  
"Because you're an international K-Pop star now, right? You already were popular and hardworking back then. I can't say that I'm surprised."  
"Oh so you know about that. It's kind of embarrassing, really…"  
"Yeah, how couldn't I, when you're all over Internet and on my students' playlists?" Now it was Kai'Sa's turn to teasingly chuckle, maybe finding back a fragment of their old and brief familiarity.  
"Hey, you're pretty popular on the net as well! I've seen you."  
"Come on, it was one dance video. Nothing serious like you," grumbled Kai'Sa.

She didn't expect Ahri to know about it, and she wouldn't dare compare her little moment of fame to the successful career of the idol.

"No, really. It's great. Beautiful, and new. A style born from all of your knowledge and your skills," complimented Ahri.  
"Thank you. It means a lot coming from you."

It kept taking Kai'Sa by surprise. The unexpected call, now praises from one of the most famous performers in the world, who just happened to be a childhood friend. It was a bit much to take in.

"But about that dance," added Ahri. "It's actually one of the reasons I called you." There was silence, and then : "What would you think of a collaboration?"

_________________________________________________

Soon after this sudden conversation over the phone, K/DA was born. Four members, coming together to realize Ahri's vision. She was an incredible leader, an unifying force building it all up into an inspiring and radiant peak.  
The group was a delight to work into, and Kai'Sa found in singing a missing piece of her life, of her art. Friendships started to grow, even a bit more than that for two other members specifically, but truly reaching Ahri seemed impossible for anyone.  
As for Kai'Sa, it was as if their relationship from so many years ago had been petrified, and going back to their point of bonding took more effort than creating something new. During her travels, she had learnt over time how to get people to open up to her, since she never had the luxury of waiting very long. None of it worked on Ahri. The leader was herself a pretty extraverted woman, laughing out loud to Akali's jokes, inviting them all to restaurants, talking a lot, and never going a while without clearly expressing emotions.  
But were these emotions truly hers? Her eyes always seemed veiled, like her mind was somewhere else. After all, she had so much to do and think about. Even if she kept an upbeat demeanor, she was busier than the three other members added up. Thus, she never seemed to speak about what was truly going on inside her head. In a way, it was similar to being cold, but faking a warmth that was realistic enough to fool everyone.

Not that it should have really mattered to Kai'Sa. Production was going fine, and if Ahri didn't wish to pick up their bond where they left it, it was her own choice and she'll respect it.  
"Pop/Stars" came out, and success followed. What an intoxicating feeling, stronger than anything Kai'Sa knew.

Still, the group wasn't over yet, and Kai'Sa had certain needs that hadn't been met in a long time. The needs of a dominant.

_________________________________________________

The two women were panting, unsynchronized in their breathing and twitching. A thread of thick fluid still went from Kai'Sa's strap-on to her partner's wet slit. Her artificial member was sliding from behind against the welcoming entrance, and its simple movement given by Kai'Sa's hips teased a world of promises to the woman on her arms and knees.  
She kept torturing her with the inescapable idea of her dildo going back into her, yet was still far from actually giving her the satisfaction of it. Instead, Kai'Sa's fingers explored her partner's firm thighs, tensed up in the greedy posture of awaiting pleasure. But what she got was a sting of pain, when nails dug into her skin. The sound coming out of her mouth could barely be called a moan, precisely the kind of reaction Kai'Sa was looking for.  
They hadn't taken the time to properly undress and her partner's tight shorts were still on her legs, hanging right under her ass, and the woman's top was on as well. A lovely sight for Kai'Sa, who had simply slid her strap over her leggings. It gave her the impression of messing up even more her new lover, of defiling someone else's property.

It wasn't long before the woman couldn't take any more teasing, unable to satisfy herself by merely rubbing her swollen lips against Kai'Sa's hard dildo.

"Please, I need it," begged Akali, unable to see from her position the woman who was going to have her become mad from lust. The warmth from her pussy had spread to her whole body and her nipples were hard and stiff under her top. "Fuck me again, please."

Her voice sounded truly desperate. It would have been a shame to ruin this intensity right away.  
Kai'Sa's hands wandered over the half-covered body of her colleague, friend, and now, plaything. However, her torso and hips stayed immobile. The silence was explicit enough for Akali to understand that she had made a mistake, but she didn't dare speak a word.

"I know your whole brand is bragging about what a rebel you are," finally spoke Kai'Sa. "But I can't reward such a blatant lack of respect."

In a gesture of definitive authority, she reached higher with her arms and grabbed Akali's shorter hair with both of her hands. A gasp escaped the submissive's lips, immediately turning into a painful groan as Kai'Sa pulled on it. Right under her pussy, the hard silicone toy felt like it was burning with Akali's desire to have it buried deep in her again, so close yet denied to her.

"Considering your owner, I thought you'd have gotten a better education. You're still nothing but a bitch," asserted Kai'Sa.

She gave a brutal tug on the messy strands of hair. In answer, she felt Akali shudder in pain, just like a wild pet getting reminded that she'd been domesticated a while ago.

"I'm sorry, Mistress, I should have been more respectful-" started the submissive.  
"Shut up. I don't want to hear your pathetic attempt at an apology."

Kai'Sa let go of Akali's hair, but she wasn't finished. Quite the opposite.  
She got a feel of the woman's exposed skin, already warm and shining with sweat. It was easy to discern how terribly excited Akali was. Her submissive instinct had taken control over her mind and Kai'Sa's behavior only sent her deeper into that frenzy. A little more and she would be drooling from it. Yet her most basic need, the craving of getting pounded, of her pussy getting filled, was getting denied, and it was as if she failed her role and couldn't serve her Mistress correctly.  
Kai'Sa's hands finally converged towards her partner's neck. She caressed it with the caution given to the most fragile of treasures. Akali breathed heavily in return, too aware of what the slow crawling of hands on her body meant. Her slit had begun to drip again with the proof of her excitement, wetting the dildo under her.  
Once the hands had met from each side of her throat, and in an almost clinical manner, Kai'Sa found the best pressure points with her thumbs, then began choking.

At first it was a sting of pain where the thumbs were, and a strong pressure on her throat from the rest of Kai'Sa's slender hands, before Akali's head started to feel weird, distant yet acutely conscious of her situation.

Kai'Sa could have taunted her further, but she elected not to. It would have been more of a reward now that Akali was trembling from being choked, as it had crossed into pleasure, bringing satisfaction to her craving for a forceful domination.  
Instead, she moved her hips, and delicately slid her strap inside Akali's slit. Her artificial member did not feel its warmth, but Kai'Sa could clearly pick up all of the signs of Akali reacting in a way that let the dominant woman know the effects of her penetration. As she started thrusting inside, she could tell how much her partner was enjoying it. She wanted to be ruined, and Kai'Sa wanted to ruin her.  
Despite her own sex probably drenched from desire under her strap, sometimes what she truly craved was to take away any freedom from her submissives and fuck them senseless. Against her, Akali had been sent in a complete trance, her round ass bouncing at the rhythm of Kai'Sa's movements. Kai'Sa herself closely approached this state, but she needed to stay focused on just the correct amount of pressure to apply to her choking.

In a not-so-hidden layer of her mind, she also wished that her hands were around another woman's throat. With her work of art of a body and her charming personality, it was impossible for Kai'Sa not to fantasize daily about their group's leader. No matter how dirty these thoughts were and even though she was currently fucking Akali in near total ecstasy, she still indulged herself in imagining her strap between Ahri's cherry pink lips just before she would push it deeper into her mouth.  
The dreamy vision she had conjured gave a new energy to her thrusts. Eyes closed, she let her partner's sex suck her in, organically pushing herself against Akali's most sensible spots. A moan made melodious by her state of bliss crossed her lips and stayed on them, only broken off by her stronger movements.

Her mind went back to Ahri's lips, to her beautiful face. It was like a magnet for her emotions, she wouldn't stop thinking about it.

_________________________________________________

Earlier that day, the group was taking a small break from rehearsals. Sitting on the couch, Evelynn wouldn't pay any attention to anything outside the book she was lazily turning the page of, while Akali was captivated by a show she had put on the TV, and Ahri was keeping half an eye on it.  
Practice had been a little too static for Kai'Sa's tastes, as they had been focusing on the vocals. Earphones in, she needed to let out some of the accumulated energy by dancing on her own. She had at first taken a little stroll through the building, but was soon back with her colleague in case the rehearsals would resume. It wasn't stopping her from connecting to the music, although less vigorously, standing against a wall with slight graceful movements from her arms, shoulders and hips.

Looking away from the TV, Ahri gestured to Kai'Sa to take off one of her earbuds so she could talk to her.

"What are you listening to?" asked their leader once Kai'Sa could hear her.

It was just a way of finding a topic to talk about, as Ahri was clearly bored. But Kai'Sa smiled, already knowing her answer.

"Come here and listen," she teased.

Ahri sighed, yet still got up and walked to Kai'Sa. The dancer handed her out her earbud, and the leader picked it up, closing her eyes to focus on the melody. After a few seconds, a faint smile appeared on her lips and she began to follow the rhythm in the same manner that Kai’Sa did, discreetly moving her upper body.  
It made Kai’Sa grin in a larger smile, and both women started to imitate the other in a dance growing more intimate by the second. They got gradually closer, being guided by each other’s eyes, before finally daring to glance at their bodies caught in an obviously sensual interaction. There was a mysterious light in Ahri’s look as she checked out Kai’Sa, which would have been difficult not to notice for her dance partner. Kai’Sa let her fingers embrace Ahri’s generous hip, immediately getting a shiver out of the blonde woman. Yet it didn’t change the leader’s expression. Her own hand wasn’t so far from Kai’Sa, idly moving between her face and her chest, never actually touching her.  
Kai’Sa felt too attracted, pulled in by the other woman to stay in this state lacking of certitude, even if she did enjoy it and would maybe wish it would keep on for longer. But she knew Ahri’s moods were fickle and she had to take advantage of the moment offered to her.

She leaned in, a fraction of space between their two faces. Her fingers moved up, from Ahri's hip to her ear, fiddling with her hair at the same time. It was Kai'Sa's first time seeing her this close and it was as if a veil had been lifted off for her to discover true beauty. But nothing made her heart ache more than the mischievous light in Ahri's eyes. She yearned for the knowledge of its meaning, of what hid behind this gaze.  
Ahri parted her lips, breathing out slightly. The gentle pressure of her fingers held Kai'Sa hand for a second. The soft curves of her body seemed arched towards the dancer, ready to embrace her.

"Let's go back to practice," loudly declared Ahri at the same time she turned back from Kai'Sa, breaking any contact between them.

Left speechless, the purple haired woman tried to catch the gaze of her leader, but never managed to. All she had for her was the shadow of a deep yearning and a constant interrogation on Ahri's intentions.

_________________________________________________

Kai'Sa released her grip on Akali's throat as soon as she noticed the shivers of orgasm from her partner. She accompanied her by slower movements while Akali buried her face into a pillow to let out all of the sounds of her pleasure.  
Her moans finally died out and turned into painful breathing. Kai'Sa's strap slid out with ease, now covered by white cum.

"Hhha, fuck. Thanks, Mistress," managed to say Akali.

But instead on finding rest next to her partner by lying on the comfortable bed, Kai'Sa conscientiously undid her strap and commanded:

"Turn around."

Akali obeyed despite her exhaustion.

"We're not going for a round two anytime soon, are we?" she asked.

On her back now, she could see that Kai'Sa had nothing closed to an amused expression, and a feeling of fear crawled back in her stomach.

"You can't be saying that seriously, pretty little bitch," answered Kai'Sa. "I'm not satisfied yet."

Akali frowned and put her hands on Kai'Sa's arms as a sign of protest. In her eyes confusion and apprehension were becoming one and the same.

"You know she'll be mad!" kept protesting the submissive. "I told you, you could only fuck me like that!"

No sign of stopping came from Kai'Sa's part. Carefree, she had already released her thighs and cheeks from their tight prison of shiny fabric by removing her leggings. Her tong came down next and she immediately started pleasuring her pussy dripping with her fluids, properly revealing her clit at the same time.

"No," whispered Akali.

The dancer climbed up on her colleague, one thigh on each side of her. Her expression stayed serious, yet it was clear how lustful she felt.

"So you don't want it? You don't want to lick me with your stupid tongue until you can't taste anything but me?"

The sound that came out of Akali's mouth could only be attributed to a repressed need for more. As Kai'Sa's hips didn't move any further, Akali's countenance twisted into an expression of begging. The view of her current Mistress' intimacy tempted her into a violent desire. Now that she had it in her reach, the possibility of making her dominant shake with the mere actions of her hungry mouth and taste her juices, she could not let it pass, against her better judgment.

"No, please. I do want it. Please," begged Akali.

There was no mistaking the state of greediness she had fallen into. Nothing appeared more important for her than to please, and to be rewarded for it.  
Despite her apparent refusal, she warmly welcomed Kai'Sa's thighs moving higher on her body, hardly hiding her expression of total submission.

"Mh, I don't think Evelynn will have any right to complain," whispered Kai'Sa. "Look at you, all needy. She should have kept her bitch on a tighter leash."

She placed her crotch right above Akali's face, before lowering her hips to reach it. Mouth and sex met, lips against lips in depraved hunger. Akali kissed it whole and her tongue delved between the wet folds. Moans after moans, Kai'Sa demanded more, requiring the limits of Akali's strength to drown her in pleasure.

_________________________________________________

The sun had set, but it couldn't be considered late yet. As the phone suddenly rang, Kai'Sa had a long sigh. Any call at this hour couldn't be something enjoyable. Thus why she was quite surprised when seeing the name "Ahri" appear on screen.

"Hey, what's up?" asked the dancer.  
"Sorry to bother you so late. I wanted to ask you something."

Tension stiffened up Kai'Sa. Her heartbeat got a little faster.

"Yeah?"  
"Uhm, I received two propositions for promotional K/DA events next week. Would you be available?"

It wasn't exactly what Kai'Sa had in mind after hearing Ahri's voice. It left her even more confused.

"Of course," she managed to answer naturally. "Are Eve and Akali coming too?"  
"Yes," Ahri laughed off. "Although I prefered to confirm it with you, since it didn't seem to be your type of thing."  
"Maybe, but I'm just as professional as them." Kai'Sa noticed how bitter she sounded, and tried to sweeten her tone. "I knew that, when I joined K/DA, I agreed to this as well."  
"I didn't want to imply that you wouldn't do it," almost apologized Ahri. "But thank you."  
"It's alright. I wonder though, what kind of event will it be?"  
"A photoshoot first, and then a private party with investors. It should be at least a little bit fun!"

Kai'Sa smiled, won over by Ahri's tiny display of enthusiasm.

"Okay, I'll be there," confirmed Kai'Sa. "It doesn't seem like anything crazy."  
"Thanks again! See you tomorrow!"

The call ended, leaving Kai'Sa in silence and doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm writing multiple chapters this time lmao
> 
> you can find me on twitter @PurpleScylla


End file.
